fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Solumenthia Celetille Luxithon Hymaltius Lanje-Neociel
Solumenthia Celetille Luxithon Hymaltius Lanje-Neociel is the Aetherinel of Aorcielus and spiritual leader of the Altieri, leader and member of the Intoner Five as well as the eldest among her soul-sisters, creator and administrator of Diuseira, Willestium of Uleshiria as well as the fabled Child of Omelas. She is the descendant of Sajuuk and Soleirina, the first Progenitor Altieri. Her Avatar is Luxibylia, the Progenitor of Illumination. Appearance Personality Solumenthia is considered to be the more communicable yet sophisticated of the Intoners and Altieri due to her rather cryptic nature, which is expected of a Seer and Altieri combined on a greater level -- due to the fact that she is almost never seen by common folk and constantly wandering around dimensions, all information regarding her is scarce. Solumenthia has been known to display great levels of maturity and wisdom despite her age (and her young appearance), often acting as the mediator between conversations and meetings. Due to her seemingly inhuman and vast amount of knowledge and near-accurate strategies and formulae that she constantly uses in the war against the Fallen and many other enemies during her time at Elemia, she was revered and feared for this by man, which led to one of her titles, "The Luminous Illuminati". Background Codes Diuseira Diuseira HRC (DHRC): SOLUMENTIA.>>/Solyritex_ORIGI::α=>Cls.Uleshiria::Hymaltius_DIUSEIRA/. Abilities Solumenthia is revered and known widely for her mastery of her own Magics and her abilities to an extent where even demons and other magical entities pale in comparison to her level of mastery. She is rarely seen on the front lines or on the offensive side of events, commonly assuming a support, healing and/or defensive role in battle. Her defensive aptitude can also serve as her offensive capabilities as she is capable of using her enemy's own spells against them while defending oneself simultaneously. Although, as stated previously, she commonly assumes non-aggressive roles in battle does not imply that she is weak in the opposite. Depending on her current situation or how she feels about the battle or during it, she can shift her role from passive to aggressive, which makes her more lethal in battle than she was before as a passive individual. When acting in offensive, she shows a great deal of power and skill in her attacks, specializing in removing augmentations, inflicting status ailments or even accumulating damage with her spells. Her main form of fighting style when using her magic is tactile, strategic, effective and calculative; she does not rush headfirst into battle or unleash attack after attack planlessly. When in a battle, Solumenthia will always think outside the box, using the terrain to her advantage if possible or any other factors around her or the enemy. However, what makes her truly a threat lies not within her magic or skill with it, but her seemingly omnipotent and high-level intelligence; it is what has earned her reputation. She can calculate quickly in a matter of seconds or minutes if given enough time, and many of her plans have a positive and successful result. As stated previously, she thinks outside the box, but her thought processes include not only magic and warfare, but also science, chemical, natural processes and many others -- this was shown when she cleverly tricked Jonathan into surrounding himself with combustible acid produced from his own magic spells flung recklessly, enough for Verumithia to set ablaze to produce a full-scale explosion that would instantly render him defeated without giving him the chance to regenerate from his wounds quickly. Another example of this is when she tricked Silan into using her own electrical field against a Quantum Wavefront Emitter, which caused a EmVx-Wave nullification field that not only rendered Silan's magitech androids offline, but additionally disabled Soul Stealer Guild's members' magics inactive. Items & Weapons Trivia Category:Females Category:Hymmnosens Category:Singer Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Character Category:Intoner Category:Altieri Category:Dialanjus Category:Rulers Category:Aetherinel Category:Summoning Magic User Category:Summoner Category:Technomancer Category:Psychomancer Category:Hymmnomancer Category:Photomancer Category:Hybrid Category:Hybrids Category:Aethamancer Category:Oversight User Category:Altiamancer